Complementary lithography has been known to produce a fine circuit pattern by forming a simple line pattern with an optical exposure technique designed for a line width of several tens of nanometers, and then processing the line pattern with another exposure technique using a charged particle beam such as an electron beam (Patent Literature 1).
Meanwhile, there has also been known a multi-beam exposure technique using an array beam arranged in a one-dimensional direction (Patent Literature 2).